<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phineas and Ferb Fanfic! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916241">The Phineas and Ferb Fanfic!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas and Ferb and their friends are in a fanfic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Phineas and Ferb Fanfic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said.</p><p>"What is that?" asked Ferb.</p><p>"We are going to be in a fanfic," Phineas said.</p><p>"What is a fanfic?" Isabella asked. She actually wrote lots of fanfics but it was a secret so she pretended she didn't know.</p><p>"It is a story that somebody writes about a fictional character or also sometimes about real people but you can't do that on one of the fanfiction sites because it is banned." Phineas said.</p><p>"We do not want to be banned," Ferb said. "That is why we are fictional not real. Disney said so."</p><p>"Wait we are fictional? Baljeet asked. "The universe is a simultation?!"</p><p>"Yes we are fictional," Phineas said. "It is what is happening to us now."</p><p>"I am going to tell mom," Candace said and she left.</p><p>Baljeet had a nervus breakdown and started shouting about crazy stuff but then Isabella helped him calm down.</p><p>"This is a fanfic right now," Ferb said, and then he looked right out of the Internet at somebody reading the story.</p><p>Then an inator of Doof got stopped by Perry but first it wiped the minds so nobody knew this was a fanfic anymore.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>